theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!
Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! is the eighteenth episode in the VeggieTales animated series. Released on July 30, 2002 by Warner Home Video, it is one of several sing-along videos. Released prior to the film Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, it was intended to fuel interest in the upcoming feature. It also includes a melody of songs from Lyle the Kindly Viking, and many more. This is the only VeggieTales episode to be the onah Movie. Episode Guide Previous episode: The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Next episode: The Star Of Christmas Trivia * It was featured on 3-2-1 Penguins: The Amazing Carnival of Complaining and the Word Entertainment release of Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!. * There was two versions of the featurette: ** The 5-minute version appears on The Amazing Carnival of Complaining and features storyboard and unfinished animation from the movie. ** The 12-minute version appears on the Word Entertainment VHS of Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! and features finished animation from the movie. Gallery 2002 Version * VeggieTales1998Theme1.png * VeggieTales1998Theme2.png * VeggieTales1998Theme3.png * KeepWalking.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-06-59-056.jpg * TheHairbrushSong16.png * HisCheeseburger46.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace250.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace251.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace288.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace268.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace269.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle53.png * MadameBlueberry128.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-07-55-137.jpg * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps6.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-08-11-495.jpg * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-08-11-431.jpg * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-08-51-440.jpg * KingGeorgeCurious.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * MadameBlueberry361.png * MadameBlueberry367.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle281.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle282.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle283.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-09-05-856.jpg * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-09-06-855.jpg * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-09-06-853.jpg * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen205.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen206.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen207.png * VeggieTales1998Theme5.png * VeggieTales1998Theme6.png * VeggieTales1998Theme7.png * VeggieTales1998Theme8.png * VeggieTales1998Theme9.png * JonahSingAlongsongsandMoreLogo.png * Jonah312.png * Jonah313.png * Jonah314.png * Jonah315.png * Jonah316.png * Jonah317.png * Jonah318.png * Jonah319.png * Jonah320.png * Jonah321.png * Jonah322.png * Jonah323.png * Jonah324.png * Jonah325.png * Jonah326.png * Jonah327.png * Jonah328.png * Jonah329.png * Jonah330.png * Jonah331.png * Jonah332.png * Jonah333.png * Jonah334.png * Jonah335.png * Jonah336.png * Jonah337.png * Jonah338.png * Jonah339.png * Jonah340.png * Jonah341.png * Jonah342.png * Jonah343.png * Jonah344.png * Jonah345.png * Jonah346.png * Jonah347.png * Jonah348.png * Jonah349.png * Jonah350.png * Jonah351.png * Jonah352.png * Jonah353.png * Jonah354.png * Jonah355.png * Jonah356.png * Jonah357.png * Jonah358.png * Jonah359.png * Jonah360.png * Jonah361.png * Jonah362.png * Jonah363.png * Jonah364.png * Jonah365.png * Jonah366.png * Jonah367.png * Jonah368.png * Jonah369.png * Jonah370.png * Jonah371.png * Jonah372.png * Jonah373.png * GiantScreenTV.png * We'reVikings.png * MrLuntasBjorn.png * LarryasSven.png * JellyDoughnut.png * SecondChances.png * Jonah Sing along songs and more ending.png = Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie/Home Video = VeggieTales Sing-Alongs The Water Buffalo Song Last edited by VeggieFan2000 (talk | contribs) Sat, Apr 12 2014 , 6:12:53 G (diff) Current size: 1831 bytes (+97) Songs # Haman's Song (from Esther The Girl Who Became Queen) # Think of Me (From Rack Shack and Benny) # I Love My Duck (from King George and the Ducky) # Boids (from Princess and the Popstar) # Billy Joe McGuffrey (from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) # My Baby Elf (from Lord of the Beans) # I Want to Dance (from "The Strange Case of Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly" story in "A Snoodle's Tale") # The Water Buffalo Song (from Where's God When I'm Scared) # The Great "I Am"! (from Gideon: Tuba Warrior # Larry's High Silk Hat (from "Lyle the Kindly Viking") # My Day (from "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!") = VeggieTales Sing-Alongs School House Polka = Songs * Dance of the Cucumber (from "Rack, Shack and Bemny") * Belly Button (from The Ballad of Little Joe) * Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) * His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) * Grumpy Kids (from The Toy That Saved Christmas) * Gated Community (from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) * Schoolhouse Polka (from Sumo of the Opera) * Do the Moo Shoo (from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) * Message From The Lord (from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) * Larry's Blues (from Duke and the Great Pie War) * Share of Friends (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) Features * Studio Store Previews * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * God Made You Special * Moe and the Big Exit * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * Veggie Library * Worship Songs * Bob and Larry Sing the 70s Fun Facts Trivia * The first image on the back is just a still from the Boyz in the Sink album, and it's the only image not to have lyrics on the bottom. * Only two songs (Grumpy Kids and Share of Friends) are not actual Silly Songs. * Seven songs come first before the song of the name. * The ending of Endangered Love is edited out, because the song ends when Larry said, "Yeah, okay." * The Silly Song cards for Endangered Love, Gated Community and Larry's Blues are cut off. Remarks * The title card for His Cheeseburger features the background music from the Silly Song card. However, said card is placed right after the former, making the background music play twice in a row. Goofs * Sport Utility Vehicle, Pizza Angel, and I Want to Dance are credited, but those songs are not included on the DVD. ** Speaking of that, G. Bock, Jeff Morrow, Jim Poole and Dan Anderson are credited. ** An instrumental version of Belly Button was playing during the last part of the song selection even though if had the last 2 songs Larry's Blues and Share of Friends. Category:Episodes Category:Sing-Along Episodes Category:2002